This invention relates generally to dispensing of cosmetic fluid, and more particularly to controlled and metered dispensing of such fluid.
There is need for means to control and thereby conserve cosmetic fluid use and dispensing, via a wand and also to enable controlled metering dispensing by means of apparatus that is easily usable and storable in readily dispensing mode, for simple, reliable instant use of the dispensing wand.